Back in Time
by Astramina
Summary: Two SeeD's from the future go back in time to try to prevent the second sorceress war from occuring. On the way they meet some familiar faces and learn more about their own past and future.
1. The Jump

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up. The rest I stole from Square......but don't tell anyone, k?  
  
  
  
Back in Time  
  
Chapter 1 The Jump  
  
Lights were flashing everywhere. The warning siren that grew louder with urgency was blaring in the pilots ears as her ship shook violently again. She wiped the sweat from her face and looked back down at the control panel in front of her.  
  
The radio crackled.  
  
Horizon2, come in Horizon2. Can you hear me? Out  
  
  
  
Cursing as another light flashed on, she picked up the receiver with one hand and used the other to brace herself. She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
  
  
This is Horizon2. We have sustained critical damage. Power reserves to minimal. Out  
  
  
  
The main lights flickered and died. The pilot was lunged into darkness for a moment, and then the warning lights flashed on at her again. Her co-pilot came up behind her.  
  
  
  
"Kina. Your orders Commander."  
  
"What power do we have left? Are the T-jump modules still in tact."  
  
"Affirmative. They're just about the only thing that are."  
  
  
  
From the front window the two pilots could see a fierce battle raging in the depths of space where they now floated, helpless. Explosions and bursts from Lasers and Energy Canons lit up the inside of their fighter craft, the Horizon2.  
  
  
  
Their mission had been to destroy the satellite Cappin-692 which was suspected of being the base of mercenaries from New Esthar city. It was. And they had been expecting the attack from the United Peace Alliance, UPA.  
  
  
  
The Horizon2, however, was not there to fight. It was the only vessel equipped with the T-jump ability, a new device using combination of magic and technology to allow time travel for short periods.  
  
  
  
This point in space had just happened to be the exact point where they needed to jump 61 years into the past to make a crucial change in history that would ensure the battles that were taking place now as the second sorceress war began, never existed. This was a cover-up mission so that the two pilots of the Horizon2, Kina and Talon, could make the T-jump safely and carry out THEIR mission.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, they had been mistaken for another fighter, targeted and critically damaged by enemy fire. Now they were drifting.  
  
  
  
Horizon2, what is the state of the T-jump modules? Out The voice over the radio asked. Kina looked at Talon, who nodded, and picked up the receiver again.  
  
The T-jump modules are fully intact. Shall we make preparations to initiate the jump? Out  
  
Go for it. When you get there you will need to have your ship repaired before you can jump back. Remember, there is just enough power in your Clips to perform one jump. You will need to refill it before you can return. Do you understand? Out  
  
Affirmative, sir. We have the locations where we can find the materials needed. Out  
  
Good. Were counting on you. Good luck, Kina. Out  
  
Thank you, sir. Out  
  
  
  
Kina replaced the receiver and looked over the control panel in front of her.  
  
"This'll need a lot of repairs. Hope you're up to it Talon."  
  
"Piece of cake!" Talon boasted and grinned at Kina. Then he sat down at his control panel and began the countdown. "20 seconds till we jump." He announced, "you should brace yourself."  
  
  
  
Kina fastened the second security belt on her chair around her chest and waist and put her head back against her headrest. Next to her, Talon did the same.  
  
  
  
"3, 2, 1...Here we go." Talon said.  
  
  
  
The lights on Kina's control panel stopped flashing, the warning sirens stopped. Everything went dark. Silence. Kina looked at the battle out in space. Another ship exploded. I hope the loss of life is worth it, she thought sincerely.  
  
  
  
A whirring noise started up in the back of the ship. Kina closed her eyes. She felt weightless. The Anti-Gravity Generator had cut out as the whirring noise grew louder. Suddenly she felt like she was falling, she opened her eyes and saw a pure black screen in front of her. The stars had gone.  
  
  
  
A burst of light exploded in front of her and she squinted. The light burst into a thousand small pieces which settled on the blackness and re-created the stars. The whirring noise slowed and then stopped.  
  
  
  
Kina un-strapped herself and leaned forwards to get a better look out of the front window. The stars were the same but the fighting ships had disappeared.  
  
  
  
"We made it." Talon said from behind her. He came up next to her to get a better look out of the window. "What's that?" he said and pointed to a small line of light moving through space.  
  
"A reflection from something." Kina observed.  
  
"What shall we do, commander?" Talon said, sitting back at his post.  
  
"What's the status on power?" Kina said, immediately taking action.  
  
"Right," Talon tapped at his control panel, "Main power at 23%. Back-up power reserves active...amazing..."  
  
"Talon." Kina said impatiently. She had a feeling that the drifting object was important to them and their mission.  
  
"Shield has fully regenerated. Weapons are 73% active. Main power at 28% and increasing...T-jump modules still intact. Clip1 and 2 are empty. Aha!" He exclaimed, "Clip 3 has 42% power still intact and is transferring it to the rest of the ship."  
  
"Can you stop it?" Kina asked.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Stop the Clip from transmitting the rest of it's power."  
  
  
  
Talon typed at the controls.  
  
"Done. Clip 3 has 34% power still intact."  
  
"Good." Kina said. "I'm taking us in to intercept the drifting object." she tapped the controls in front of her and the Horizon2 move slowly towards the object drifting in space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Astramina 


	2. Part 1: Complete

Disclaimer: See 'Disclaimer' of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Back in time  
  
Chapter 2 Part 1: Complete  
  
As the Horizon2 moved towards the drifting object in space, Kina could slowly make out the shape of the object. It was a space suit, one of the older models which had been replaced by newer, more efficient versions over the decades.  
  
  
  
"We're now in range to scan the object, commander." Talon informed Kina.  
  
"Right, scan it, now. Put the results up on my screen."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
Talon tapped at the controls and a list of statistics flashed up on Kina's screen.  
  
  
  
"It's losing power. Oxygen levels: critical." Kina read out loud, "Can we get a close- up of the person inside yet?"  
  
"20 seconds till we get a visual, commander." Talon replied.  
  
"Right, bring us in and I'll prepare to go out and retrieve it." Kina instructed.  
  
  
  
An image of a black haired girl, eyes closed, flashed up on Kina's screen.  
  
"I don't believe it..." she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Commander," Talon said suddenly as a red light on his control panel lit up, "The drifters oxygen levels are 00. Life signs fading."  
  
"Begin oxygen transfer." Kina yelled, "Use unit 3:7. Quickly!"  
  
  
  
Talon tapped frantically at the keyboard in front of him and Kina stood and rushed to get her space suit. A few seconds later she was out of the Horizon2. Talon's voice came over the intercom.  
  
  
  
Oxygen transfer successful.  
  
  
  
Kina reached out slowly and touched the drifter. Her breathing sounded harsh in the cold depths of space but on top of it she could hear the breathing of the girl in the space suit.  
  
  
  
Good job, Talon. she replied, smiling at the drifter, Perform a wider scan of the area.  
  
Already done it. It seems we aren't too far from the Lunar Base which occupied the skies over Esthar 61 years ago. We've made it, Kina!  
  
Excellent. Kina replied, still smiling at the peaceful face of the mysterious girl, all alone in space, Soon another space suit will be deployed from an escape pod, according to historical texts. We should be gone by then.  
  
According to these readings, the Lunar Cry should have already started. Talon said, concerned.  
  
I don't think we were supposed to come here to stop the Lunar Cry, Talon. I think we are here to help this girl.  
  
What? Talon said from the bridge of the Horizon2, How do you figure that?  
  
I'll explain when I'm back on board. Kina said, checking that all was well with the drifting girl before re-boarding the Horizon2 and reporting to the bridge again.  
  
  
  
"Well..." Talon said, giving Kina a presumptuous look.  
  
"Well, I think that the amount of energy used up by the T-jump depends on the distance in time that you want to travel."  
  
  
  
Talon was silent and looked confused. Kina sighed and began explaining.  
  
  
  
"How much of the energy was used when we jumped here?"  
  
"258%," Talon replied, glancing at the panel next to him, "and 8% was given to the ship which leaves us with..."  
  
"34%." Kina finished. "So, what if the distance we jumped was proportional to the number of years we jumped? 258 divided by 61 years is..."  
  
  
  
Kina waited while Talon plugged the numbers into his control panel.  
  
  
  
"About 5% he replied moments later."  
  
"Exactly. So we have enough power to get us about 6 years away from here."  
  
"But the ship has very little power left." Talon pointed out.  
  
  
  
Kina looked thoughtful. After thinking for a while, watching the drifting girl grow more and more distant, Kina brought the mission brief up on her screen.  
  
  
  
Mission Brief:  
  
1. Successfully use the T-jump to jump exactly 61years into the past. There you will be in the direct path of the event which you must interfere with.  
  
2. From there, successfully use the T-jump to jump exactly 1 year into the future. To the first person with whom you come into contact you will explain your situation and mission in full so that they believe you. Carry on once you are certain that the person in question believes and accepts your story as the truth.  
  
3. From there, successfully use the T-jump to jump exactly 17 years into the future...  
  
The list of missions continued.  
  
  
  
Satisfied with their situation, Kina gave talon the order to prepare the T- jump again.  
  
  
  
"This time, we need to jump one year into the future."  
  
"Got it." Talon confirmed.  
  
  
  
Again the whirring noise started up. As the noise grew louder, Kina scanned the area once again and saw that the second space suit had been deployed already. She closed her eyes and the screen in front of her went black and exploded with light again. When she opened her eyes they were looking at the same part of space but the drifting girl in the space suit had disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Astramina 


	3. The Landing

Disclaimer: See 'Disclaimer' of chapter one.  
  
  
  
Back in Time  
  
Chapter 3 The Landing  
  
There was an unusual silence on the bridge of the Horizin2. Kina had one hand on her forehead, thinking hard, and Talon was checking the statistics of the ship after their last T-jump.  
  
  
  
Finally, Talon broke the silence by burping. Kina looked up, smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"You know, despite the seriousness of this mission, I can't help but think that you consider it all a joke sometimes."  
  
"Sorry about that, commander." Talon replied, hitting his hand against his chest.  
  
"No worries." Kina joked, "I know how hard it must be for you to resist being a guy sometimes."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Stats?"  
  
  
  
Talon proceeded through a list of figures describing the ship's status.  
  
  
  
"Main power down to 40%. Clip 3 at 24% power. Shall I transfer it to the main power supply?"  
  
"Not at the moment, we may need it for later."  
  
  
  
Talon continued. Kina nodded her head slowly as she listened. When he had finished Kina sat up straight and gave her orders.  
  
  
  
"Right, we're going to land on the planet. Talon, be ready to transfer the remaining power from Clip 3 to the Main supply if we need it. We'll head for the plains outside Esthar, OK?"  
  
"Got it. Ready when you are, Kina."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
  
  
The small fighter turned to face the glowing blue planet which loomed up in front of them, a small oasis in the dark depths of space. Slowly, using what remaining power it had left, the Horizon prepared itself to enter the planet's atmosphere.  
  
  
  
The ship shook as they passed into the atmosphere of the planet. A warning light flashed on as the shaking grew more violent and Talon described the condition of the engines to Kina.  
  
  
  
"The rear engine is holding up fine but the left secondary-engine is on very low power. something's not right. It's stopped working. Kina..."  
  
"I'll keep her steady, you transfer half of the power from Clip 3 to the left secondary- engine."  
  
  
  
Talon was quiet for a moment. The warning light flickered off but the ship shook more violently.  
  
  
  
"30 seconds to visual, how's it holding out?" Kina asked Talon as she readied the landing gear.  
  
"It will last for another 180 seconds, then it will need more power."  
  
"Right...SHIT!!!"  
  
  
  
As the clouds broke apart a wide blue ocean spread itself underneath the ship for as far as they could see. Kina hammered at the controls and the ship pulled up sharply, skimming the surface of the water and rising into the air.  
  
  
  
"Transfer all remaining power to main engine." Kina commanded. She brought a map with their location up onto her screen. They were close to land but were they close enough?  
  
  
  
Lights flashed on all over her control panel and the panel next to hers.  
  
  
  
"100 seconds before main power is at 0%" Talon yelled from next to her. Kina switched the controls to manual and a panel slid back next to her revealing a joystick and several other levers. "I hope you know what you're doing." Talon said.  
  
  
  
Kina pulled back on the joystick as hard as she could but the Horizon2 only hovered a few meters higher over the ocean. They were approaching land.  
  
  
  
"40 seconds left."  
  
"Preparing to deploy safety wings. We'll have to coast this one out."  
  
"You're crazy." Talon cried.  
  
"I'd rather be crazy than dead." Kina retorted.  
  
  
  
As the ship dropped closer and closer to the sea, Kina flicked a switch and huge yellow tubes dropped under the ships wings and inflated. They touched the surface of the water and dipped under the weight of the aircraft.  
  
  
  
Land was approaching them fast. Suddenly waves of water sprayed out at either side of the ship as the main power supply cut out and the full weight of the ship was applied to the inflated wings. Their speed dropped dramatically.  
  
  
  
Inside, Kina and Talon felt a jolt as the ship hit land and continued to coast up the bank on it's yellow wings. They coasted onto stony grasslands and jerked to a stop.  
  
  
  
Kina heard loud breathing and the soft whirr of the engines cooling.  
  
  
  
"Stats?" She panted after a while.  
  
  
  
A loud explosion echoed inside her ears and she felt the ship tilt to the right as the wing crashed on the ground.  
  
  
  
Talon chuckled. "There goes one of our life rafts!"  
  
  
  
Kina jumped again as the other inflated wing burst and the ship levelled itself on the ground.  
  
  
  
"There goes the other one." Kina sighed, "Lowering landing gear."  
  
  
  
The ship hummed and then rose steadily off the ground. Talon stood up and stretched. Kina did the same and together they exited their ship to survey the damages and find out where they had landed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Astramina 


	4. First Encounters

Disclaimer: See 'Disclaimer' of chapter one.  
  
Back in Time  
  
Chapter 4 First Encounters  
  
Squall pushed his feet into the soft sand, lifting them up and feeling the warm grains sift between his toes. Joy-filled cries from further down the beach drew his attention. He raised his eyes and watched as Selphie and Quistis carried a bucket of water up the beach to where Irvine was lying, his eyes closed, sunbathing, and tipped it over his chest.  
  
Irvine jumped up, as the cold water hit him and then proceeded to chase Selphie along the beach. From next to him, Zell laughed out loud at the antics. Squall laughed too as Rinoa came up to him with another bucket.  
  
Squall marvelled at how beautiful she looked in her blue and silver swimsuit. After years of training at Garden and their more recent adventures with Ultimecia, this was the first time Squall had had a real holiday. And there was no-one he would rather spend it with.  
  
"Don't laugh too hard." Rinoa warned as she staggered towards him, water slopping over the edge of the bucket, "It's your turn next!"  
  
Squall stood up and ran at Rinoa. She squealed with laughter and dropped the bucket, spilling the water in it all over the sand. Squall wrapped his arms around her for a moment, then bent down, picked her up and carried her down to the waters edge.  
  
"No, don't drop me!" Rinoa pleaded, kicking and squirming in his arms as he strode into the small waves, and Squall laughed out loud again.  
  
From further up on the beach, Zell shook his head at the couple. He looked along the beach, past where Irvine and Selphie were, to the lighthouse and the rocky pier where he could see two people walking holding hands.  
  
It had been Cids idea to come back to the orphanage for a holiday. He had put Xu in charge of the Garden and practically ordered Squall and the rest of them to take a well deserved break at the ruins of their childhood home.  
  
Inside the crumbling walls they had pitched tents but for the last two nights they had all slept out under the stars.  
  
The sound of footsteps behind him made Zell turn and stand. Through the worn stone archway came two people, a boy and a girl. Zell walked up the beach to meet the newcomers and recognised them as he got closer.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the chicken-wuss, here to welcome us." "Seifer." the girl said in a warning tone. "What are you two doing here?" Zell asked, trying to contain his excitement, "I thought they needed you on the white SeeD ship, Ellone." "They did," Ellone replied, smiling warmly at the Zell, "But Seifer turned up and told them that I was needed elsewhere." Zell looked at Seifer in disbelief. Seifer shrugged. "Seifer...I...don't know what to say." Zell said. "Who cares," Seifer replied casually, "I'm only here to see two ladies and you ain't one of them." He stepped past Zell and strode down to the beach. Zell turned to look at Ellone. She smiled at him and without a word he pulled her into a welcoming embrace. "I've missed you, Zell." she whispered. "I missed you too." he replied softly.  
  
On the beach, Seifer stopped and looked around for the people he was there to see. His eyes passed the shape of a person swimming towards the lighthouse and hovered on it for a moment. Then he saw a couple walking along the rocks, so he continued along the beach to meet them.  
  
A few minutes later the couple saw him and waved. He didn't wave back but smiled to himself at how happy everyone was. He passed Irvine trying to drag Selphie into the water.  
  
"Hi Seifer!" Selphie yelled but he ignored her.  
  
"Hello Seifer." Cid said. "What brings you here?" "I came here with Ellone." "That was kind of you." Edea smiled at the boy. "Well..." Seifer struggled, "Anyway, I just came here to apologise." "I thought you had." Edea said, still smiling, "But you have nothing to apologise for. Ultimecia made a lot of people do a lot of things that they are sorry about. No-one is to blame." Seifer looked at the ground and didn't say anything. "You're welcome to stay with us." Cid offered with a friendly smile. "Can't," Seifer said, "I have to go to Dollet." "Then why not stay for a few hours. I'm sure some people would like to see you." Cid reasoned. Seifer looked out to sea where the swimmer had turned around and was now heading the other way down the beach. "Yeah," he agreed, "Maybe I will."  
  
"Why do you think Seifer's here?" Rinoa asked Squall. "I don't know." he replied, becoming thoughtful. He noticed something on the horizon coming closer. It looked like a boat. "I wonder if Quistis knows he's here..." Rinoa said, turning in Squalls arms to face out to sea, where Quistis was swimming. "What the..." Squall exclaimed.  
  
The object on the horizon was coming closer and closer and looked like it was travelling fast. It was headed slightly to their left and after a moment it disappeared behind the cliffs.  
  
I loud scratching noise echoed from one of the bays next to theirs. Squall backed out of the water and put Rinoa down. Then started walking towards the grassy raised peninsula which separated that bay from the next. Rinoa ran to catch up to Squall and together they climbed over the hill.  
  
In the bay next to theirs they saw a ship which looked like the Ragnorok but smaller come to a stop on the grass next to the beach. It was perched on two large yellow inflatable tubes, one of which had burst and was lying, deflated, on the ground.  
  
As the two young SeeDs made their way over to the ship, the second tube popped and what looked like three mechanical arms raised the ship above the ground. A hatch opened and a ramp was lowered to the ground.  
  
Two young people, a boy and a girl who couldn't have been much older that Squall and Rinoa walked down the ramp and circled the craft, looking at the massive scratches down the side of it.  
  
The boy and girl turned as they heard the footsteps of Squall and Rinoa approaching. The girl grinned at the boy and then turned to face them, her hand outstretched.  
  
"Hi," she said in an unfamiliar accent, "I'm Kina and this is Talon." Squall hesitated for a moment and Rinoa pushed past him and shook the girls hand. "I'm Rinoa and this is Squall." she said politely.  
  
So far, so good, Talon thought, Everything's going to plan. He walked out from where he was, smiling, to greet the two SeeDs whose history they were about to change.  
  
Astramina 


End file.
